It's Good To Be Bad
by YaoiLovingNerd
Summary: Jack Frost - Guardian of Fun Pitch Black - The Nightmare King ...What if these two formed an alliance? (( MORE CHARACTERS IN THE NEXT CHAPTERS! ))
1. Chapter 1 - Betrayal

**It's Good to be Bad**

**-Jack's POV-**

**"Why did I do this...? Why did I form an alliance with the enemy?" **

**I constantly thought to myself, while watching Pitch walk closer to me. **

**He had then kissed me, forcing me to give in. **

**I tried to back up, but there was a wall behind me. His kisses moved down to my neck, and to my chest. I was getting warmer; my body was getting hotter. It felt weird, but I never retreated. Not once. He was moving down my neck, leaving small bite marks. Not painful, but clearly visible. This continued for a few more minutes, until Pitch looked up at me. He smirked and said, "That's enough for tonight... " I don't know why I never told him to stop. We obviously weren't attracted to each other. But even when I did say stop, it wouldn't change a thing. Why would he say stop now after putting up with this for 5 years? **

**"Jack Frost... Why not join forces with me? What doesn't go better, than COLD and DARK?"  
**

**Cold and dark. Those words echoed in my mind as he kissed me once more, then made his way out of the room. I looked over to see my sweatshirt, a few feet in front of me; where Pitch had ordered me to take it off. I leaned down to get it while it beside a puddle of water from the holes in the roof. It did rain quite a bit this time of year. I looked at my reflection in the puddle. My appearance was different. I now had black hair, and cold, piercing dark blue eyes. My skin was paler than it ever was, and now I had black lines covering my arms. I hated it so much, but, I had to face the facts. Pitch Black, the Nightmare King, OWNED me. **

**-END OF POV-  
**

* * *

**/ Author's note – Okay! This story is actually based on a role-play we did together, and we really got into it.(( THOSE FEELS. )) Hopefully, we can get started on the next chapter soon. At least 1-2 character POVs will be in each chapter. Most likely, if you are wondering why we chose the title, "It's Good To Be Bad", you may be answered in the next couple of chapters! Reviews are greatly appreciated! First chapter is really short, we're sorry! It's Christmas Break, come on! **

**- YaoiLovingNerd & TopOfTheNaughtyList**


	2. Chapter 2 - Unexpected Meeting

Pitch's POV

Unbelievable. Who knew, that Jack Frost, the Guardian of Fun, would come running to me, asking to form an alliance? I did. I knew he'd come over to my side, realizing that there really is a catch to being a Guardian... I was so happy to see him. No hiding under beds, I'd have him bringing nightmares to the world..!

-END OF POV-

A young girl, preferably at the age of 16, was sitting in her room. She disliked where she had lived. There was never any cool weather, just the plain warm suns of Florida. This girl's name was Meghan. "Why can't he be real...?" She spoke, a soft tone in her voice. Yes, she was talking about Jack Frost, the so-called "Guardian of Fun". The weather in Florida was always warm, the sun shining every day. But, really. You'd get tired of it easily.

Jack, as usual, was surfing the wind. His new appearance did bother him, quite a bit, but he was slowly starting to get used to it.

Just having fun, not having a care in the world. He said "Wind! Take me on an adventure!" And with a gust of wind, he was off. It was late and Meghan was just getting home from a party. She waved to the care that dropped her off. Looking up in the sky for one last time that night, feeling the heat. She was losing hope. Meghan then started to head inside. "Whoa!" Jack shouted. He hadn't remembered the last time he had been here. The weather was still the same to him. He saw a young girl outside of her house. He stood on his staff like a surfboard and dove down as a huge gust of wind blew, hitting her.

"What the-!?" Meghan exclaimed, holding her dress down as the wind past, and then pushing the hair out of her face.

Jack laughed, stopping in the air a few feet away from her. But his laughter quickly stopped when he saw that the girl was looking straight at him. She then spoke quietly, but loud enough for Jack to hear her. "Y-you're Jack Frost..."Jack's eyes widened, as he looked at her, his eyes filled with shock, and wonder. "You can see me?!" Jack yelled his tone of voice enthusiastic, and excited. Meghan just shook her head, her eyes filled with shock at seeing Jack Frost, right when she started to lose hope.


End file.
